The present invention relates generally to question banks. More specifically, it relates to a method and system for automatically generating questions for a programming language in the question bank.
Today, software-based organizations and educational institutions are building up comprehensive infrastructure to train and evaluate their existing employees, new recruits and students. This training plays a vital role in enhancing the technical and soft skills of employees and students, who are trained on various programming languages, which require timely assessment.
A typical question for an examinee taking an examination comprises a code that can be compiled. There are several options from which the examinee has to select the correct one. Further, the question bank contains questions in various formats such as multiple choice questions, matrix questions, etc., on which the examinee is tested.
Various formats of questions are manually created and are regularly updated in the question bank. Since the number of questions in the question bank is limited, over a period of time the examinees become aware of the questions in the question bank. Further, it becomes easy for the examinee to memorize or guess the correct options for the questions without actually solving them.
Different sets of questions may be provided to examinees who are sitting near each other to reduce the possibility of their cheating from one another. This results in a difference in the difficulty level of questions in the different sets and does not assess the examinees on the same parameters.
Furthermore, incorrect options are generated for the questions, to enable the examinees to select the correct option from a set of options provided for each question. These incorrect options are quite different from the correct options, and the examinees may be able to guess the correct options easily.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method for updating the question bank automatically. The method should generate and populate the question bank with an unlimited number of unique questions. Further, the method should help in reducing the time required to generate the questions. The method should also help in generating correct and incorrect options for the questions, such that examinees can be evaluated for their skills and knowledge effectively.